¡¿Cream fujoshi!
by Shiro kokoro-chan
Summary: Vector le dio las malas noticias a Vanilla de que su hija se ha vuelto fujoshi, la madre de ésta pide una explicación ¿como acabara todo esto? es más interesante la historia que el summary :P


Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen sino a Sega.

¡¿Cream fujoshi?!

-Vanilla-decía Vector.

-¿Si?-pregunto sonriente la coneja.

-Temo que tengo malas noticias para ti-continuaba el cocodrilo- es sobre tu hija Cream.

-¿Qué tiene ella?-decía preocupada la mamá de la mencionada.

-No sé cómo decírtelo-decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Dígamelo por favor-suplicaba la ojimarron.

-C-Cream se ha vuelto fujoshi-termino de hablar el que traía audífonos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto gritando la The rabit-¿Cómo ha sucedido eso?

-Pues veras…

~Flash back~

Una linda conejita acompañada de su chao iba camino a casa de su amiga Amy, cuando ya había llegado a casa de la eriza rosa se percató de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, un poco confundida por eso decidió entrar para ver que estaba ocurriendo, escuchó ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la Rose así que fue a ver, noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía notar la sombra de alguien, tenía miedo y eso era normal pero cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar robar a su amiga era enemigo suyo. Tomo valor y entró rápidamente a la habitación y grito.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!-gritaba con las manos hechas puños y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ah-decía una eriza rosa quitándose unos audífonos mientras volteaba a verla-, eras tú Cream.

-¿Eh?-pronunció confundida la de ojos cafés.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó su amiga.

-N-N-No-dijo la ojimarron.

Se acercó a la Rose pero ésta intentaba ocultar lo que estaba viendo en la computadora.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ver?-hizo un puchero la pequeña.

-No creo que tu debas hacerlo-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Vamos, seguro no es nada malo-dijo haciendo carita de perro mojado.

Por la insistencia de su amiga la coneja, la eriza no opuso resistencia y decidió mostrarle.

-Ok-suspiro la admiradora número uno de Sonic-pero luego no digas que no te dije.

Se hizo a un lado y quito los audífonos de su computadora haciendo que fuera audible ahora lo que estaba escuchando con ellos, quito la pausa dejando que prosiguiera lo que veía y la The rabit quedo en shock por el contenido del video y eso no es nada ya que Cheese al verlo se puso blanco y cayo desmayado al piso, la de ojos chocolate miraba con expresión de ¿WTF?, dirigió su vista hacia Amy, no pensaba que su amiga viera animes donde los hombres salieran desnudos, y eso no era todo sino que salían haciendo algo que ella no sabía que era pero por algún extraño motivo le llamaba la atención lo que hacían.

-¿Q-Q-Que están haciendo desnudos?-tartamudeaba Cream.

-Pues veras-decía la Rose mientras buscaba una explicación a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué parece que luchan los dos?-cuestiono aún más curiosa.

-Se están demostrando su amor-dijo orgullosa de su respuesta.

-¿En serio?-decía no del todo conforme-parece que le duele al otro.

-Es solo el principio de sus muestras de afecto, si lo ves un rato te darás cuenta de ello-decía la eriza palmeando alegre un lugar cerca del monitor de su PC.

Un poco dudosa Cream se acercó y se sentó para ver lo que seguía del capítulo que veía su amiga.

Un rato después *cof cof 4horas cof cof*

-¡Increíble!-decía enternecida la pequeña de ojos cafés- el amor entre hombres es hermoso.

-Se podría decir-dijo la peli rosa con una gota de sudor recorriéndole por la cabeza al puro estilo anime-¿quieres ver otro?

-¿Puedo?-dijo con los ojos brillosos.

La eriza asintió con la cabeza y lo que quedo del día y la mañana siguiente siguieron viendo yaoi.

~Fin flashback~

-O eso es lo que me han contado-decía Vector.

-He fallado como madre-se lamentaba la mamá de Cream.

-No te culpes, suele pasar-intentaba consolarla.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, creo que tendré que casti-casti-castigarla-decía nerviosa, no creía que tuviera que castigar algún día a su pequeña.

Se dirigió hacia cuarto de su hija, al estar frente a la puerta dudo un poco sobre lo que haría a continuación, cogió aire y lo dejo salir lentamente para luego entrar a la habitación, entro y vio a su pequeña ojimarron recostada en la cama viendo lo que al parecer era un manga.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo cariño?-pregunto sentándose a un lado de su retoño.

-Claro mamá-decía la conejita dejando a un lado el manga.

La portada era de dos chicos en una pose muy comprometedora lo que asusto a Vanilla.

-¿Cómo está eso de que ves yaoi?-decía sonriente la coneja mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Tu no debes verlo hija, es malo para ti.

-¡Claro que no!-se opuso la conejita-no me pidas que deje de verlo, si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad verías que no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero hija…-fue interrumpida por su hijita.

-Te lo demostrare-decía decidida mientras en su computadora buscaba su anime favorito yaoi-mira.

Acerco a su madre al monitor y comenzó el capítulo…

Unas horas más tarde.

-Sugoi-decia maravillada por lo que veían sus ojos-es hermoso cielo.

-Te lo dije-dijo triunfante la pequeña.

Y desde ese entonces todos los días madre e hija ven yaoi hard juntas.

Fin

**Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer fic de Sonic, disculpen por las faltas de ortografía lo hice a la carrera :P**

**Si les gusto dejen un review y hasta la próxima minna.**


End file.
